To be late or not to be late
by Datchi
Summary: Why is Kakashi always late, whats the real reason? Why is Sakura late. Wait whats that. Sakura what happened? Gai-Sensai a hairdresser? rated cause Naruto has a potty mouth.


Hello I'm back in the land of the living! And I've got a new fanfic!

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any of the characters that I write about. But if the real owners want to sell them for under $30.00 them I will buy them! That's is the curse of being broke. Also any quotes I use I don't own them either.

* * *

Part 1

It was an ordinary day in Kohona. The bees' were buzzing, the sun was shining, the birds were being killed by sleeping ninjas who had been woken up by said birds. It was a normal day in Kohona.

Team 7 was again, waiting for their beloved sensei, Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei is late again," Naruto said in frustration.

"Dobe you've said that fourteen times in the last hour! Shut up already!" Sasuke, our brilliant and slightly compulsive angst addict yelled at the said, 'dobe'.

"Nani. Sasuke you bastard. Say that to my face!" Our slightly competitive yellow fox boy who if he was real you would a) run away scream that the end of the world is coming or b) grab Naruto and secret him away to a vault where you can pull on his cheeks going 'kawai' all day. (quick guess which one I am)

"I did say it to your face you baka," Sasuke said with an arrogant smirk. (I wanna learn to smirk)

"Nani," The yellow kitsune now a red kitsune yelled. "Sakura he's being an ass,"

"I'm not you dobe, I'm telling you the facts," "You're a dobe, right Sakura," Sasuke smirked at Naruto, clearly expecting Sakura to agree.

"..." Sasuke looking to where Sakura usually sat on training days.

"..." Naruto also looking to where Sakura usually was.

"Sakura?" Sasuke looked puzzled.

"Gah, Sakura has been nin-napped!" (Sorry couldn't help it) Screamed Naruto, who now looked like the world would end.

"NOOOOOO! My beautiful flower!" said the younger version of the two green leprechaun wanna bes as he ran the fifteenth time around Kohona. (guess who)

"..." Sasuke.

"... ok then" Naruto

"Hello Sasuke-kun, Naruto, Kakashi-sensai not here yet?" Sakura called out to the two as she walked to her spot on the bridge.

"Sakura-chan, I thought you were nin-napped!" Naruto cried while glomping on Sakura as Sasuke looked on jealous.

"Naruto you baka give her some room to breath," Sasuke said as he got over his case of jealousy. " Where were you?"

"Ano, gomen-nashi, I thought I told you all that I was going for a hair cut today," Sakura now looking embarrassed.

"Then why are you wearing a hat today Sakura-chan?" as both Naruto and Sasuke looked on with interest at Sakura's head which was covered with a baseball cap, not showing any hair.

"I um...I...it's just that I..." a still embarrassed Sakura mumbled

"What is it Sakura?" Sasuke demanded while the thought of If anyone hurt MY Sakura then they will die repeating in his head with the cool, gravity defying hair.

"What is it Sakura-chan! You can tell me," Naruto getting in vengeance of Sakura mode.

"It's just I went for a hair cut but..." Sakura said while not looking at her teammates.

"Sakura what is it," Sasuke demanded yet again. (wow demanding little guy eh)

"It's nothing, don't worry about it," Sakura said as she walked away to sit in another spot, under a tree.

"No Sakura-chan. You can tell me, I will help you with whatever it is you need," Yelled Naruto with fire burning in his eyes (that's gotta be hot)as he tackled Sakura to the ground (ouch that's gotta hurt) meanwhile Sakura's safety item which she bought just for this occasion fell to the ground useless.

"Sakura-chan...what happened... your hair it's" Naruto said with a really, really shocked face.

"I know, you don't have to point it out, I know it's..." Sakura said with tears in her eyes.

"Shinny"

"EH!" Sakura looked to where the voice came from. "Sasuke-kun? What is it?" She edged back a bit realizing Sasuke was really, really close to her face.

"Your hair is shinny," Sasuke said with his eyes glued to Sakura's hair "It's so...colorful"

He said as he went to reach for her hair.

"Um...Sasuke-kun are you alright?" Sakura asked as she backed away.

"Sakura-chan. Your hair it's...It's... " Naruto still shocked.

End of part 1

* * *

Read & review. Tell me any mistakes with words yea know that kinda thing. Thanks.

I will update as soon as possible


End file.
